


that's just the way you make me feel

by casetrippy



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Finger Sucking, Frottage, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casetrippy/pseuds/casetrippy
Summary: A flattering use of a blindfold. A lesson in delayed gratification, if you will.





	that's just the way you make me feel

Lup can feel the heat radiating off of Lucretia’s skin before she feels the soft press of a kiss barely skimming across her clavicle.

“This is still… yeah?” Lucretia asks, always so patient. Lup can’t see her (that’s the whole point, duh), but she still can feel the tickle of her breath, the closeness of her, and she knows that Lucretia can see the way Lup’s ear twitches from the touch. Lup’s willing to bet Luce still has that wide eyed, slightly awed concentration on her.

Yeah.

“Yeah,” Lup affirms. She’s naked, hands behind her head, and most importantly, eyes blindfolded. To her current understanding, Lucretia is still in her underwear at least. It seems oddly vanilla, just a blindfold, not even wrists bound. Yet, every so often her skin prickles with an electric anticipation, hairs standing on end for a satisfaction given in due time. A lesson in delayed gratification, if you will.

Or maybe it had to do just with Lucretia herself. There are times in their intimacy she can sense the boldness, the desire, the control in her lover. Lucretia’s pupils blown up seconds before pulling Lup into an unabashed kiss, the sweet whispers that strokes Lup’s ego exactly where it needs to hit, and the strength in those hands. Gods, the things those fingers could do.

But Lup has always been one to get what she wants, and she smiles coyly, pressing her head back against the pillow and puffing her chest out, presenting her naked breasts for due attention, to push herself against Lucretia’s lips again.

Her efforts are met simply with cold air, and she hears Lucretia exhale a laugh as the weight of her body disappears from the mattress. Lup’s smile wavers, only just so, as she feels her nipples stiffen from the coolness of the room and her own slow, steady breath as a wave of vulnerability washes over her. She can barely hear Lucretia’s quick, shaky breathing, but Lup can feel her face flush from the attention of a burning desire directed right at her.

A whimper forces itself out of her as she feels the scrape of nails run down her thighs. Not enough to hurt, but enough to _feel_ , and Lup tenses her legs as she feels both of Lucretia’s hands dragging their nails along her thighs, the swipe of her thumb against Lup’s hipbone as she feels their motion peak closer to the sensitive skin of her inner thighs.

She’s startled by kiss on the soft flesh of her stomach, Lup yelping as Lucretia sucks and bites a red mark on to her skin. Then the nails and hands are gone, but the kisses travel up her ribcage, peppering her torso with love bites and slick skin that feels even colder as her mouth moves to a new target. The moan Lup gives is uninhibited and downright desperate as she feels Lucretia’s mouth, warm and wet around her nipple.

Lucretia’s hands are back on Lup, cupping her breasts, kneading the other nipple between finger and thumb, Lucretia alternating between each to suck and flick, pinching and pulling her tits in such sweet torture. Lup’s hips buck up, hoping to grind up against anything, a cry mixing into her groan for her fruitless efforts.

Her arms jerk out of position, her hands now free, and it’s as she does so that Lucretia withdraws suddenly and completely.

“Babe, c’mon, please,” Lup protests against the loss of contact, riled up and squirming in her spot. “I’m okay, really, please let me touch you.”

There’s a pause. Lucretia tuts, hovering close to Lup’s left.  A slender hand cups Lup’s cheek, cradling her cheek, as she feels a kiss press gently to her forehead.

“You can, you will, dear,” Lucretia murmurs, tracing her lips along the shell of Lup’s ear. “Can you wait for me?” Her hand slides to Lup’s chin, two of her fingertips pressing on her lower lip. Wordlessly, Lup accepts them, wrapping her lips around Lucretia’s fingers. She swirls her tongue against the pads of her fingers, and relishes in the keen she receives from it. She feels Lucretia slowly pump her fingers in and out of her mouth, Lup sucking and moaning around the two digits.

“Can you wait for me?” Lucretia repeats, and Lup nods, frantically, letting Lucretia fuck her mouth with her fingers. “Can you stay still for me? Restrain yourself until I tell you to move?”

Lup whimpers in response, and Lucretia withdraws her hand, gripping Lup’s chin with slick fingers. “Should I burn a spell slot to restrain you myself? Or should I just get up and walk away, which would be worse, Lup?”

“Please don’t fucking leave me,” Lup whines, her cunt throbbing, aching for touch. She swallows hard, her adam’s apple bobbing as she feels her skin burning hot as embers. “I’ll stay still for you, babe.”

“Good.” Lucretia’s mouth connects with hers, tongues clashing, all obscene noises between the two of them as though kissing for the very last time.

Once again, she withdraws, with one last stroke of Lup’s cheek. There is the rustle of fabric being dropped to the floor, and not too long afterwards, a weight settling on the foot of the bed. And nothing.

Rather, Lup doesn’t _feel_ anything, but what she hears is a different story.

The hitch of Lucretia’s breathing, so subtle, Lup nearly misses it. And then a wet noise, slippery and distinct that begins to work itself into a steady rhythm.

Oh, _fuck_.

Lup is transported to the moments late at night, in her bed alone. Needing to bite down on her lip to keep quiet, fantasizing, admiring, wondering what those ambidextrous hands could do, how she would sound if Lup had her mouth on her. Wondering if Lucretia was thinking the same thing, just a few doors down the hall.

A sigh cuts through Lup’s train of thoughts, as the hitches and whimpers of Lucretia’s shallow breathing matches in pace to the rhythm of the fast, wet noises. Lup chokes on a breath caught in her throat as she feels Lucretia straddle her thigh, the wetness of her cunt dripping as she grinds into Lup.

Lup almost can’t help herself, flexing her thigh and pressing her leg up against Lucretia, who apparently doesn’t mind this slight infraction of her no moving policy. Lup hears her mumble something, her voice warbling and interrupted by the quickening of her breath.

And finally, she feels Lucretia go rigid against her, legs clamped tight astride her own as her cry crescendos and wavers off.

In a moment, she feels Lucretia’s weight drape itself on top of her, still straddling her leg, the crush of Lucretia’s breasts against her own, her body a forgiving blanket of heat to protect her from the cold. When she is pulled into another kiss, it is like stoking the embers into a blaze, and Lup can’t stop herself from leaning into the kiss, seeking Lucretia in blissful abandonment.

All too soon, their kiss parts and leaves both women’s breath laboured and ragged. There is a pause and a shuffle as she feels Lucretia’s leg move and slip off of her own, settling herself between Lup’s legs.

Delicate touches on her inner thighs, a silent request to coax Lup to part for her. As she does, she feels Lucretia’s hands, firm now on her thighs.

“You’re trembling,” Lucretia says, her voice an awed soft whisper. Lup keens as she feels the calloused pad of Lucretia’s thumb gently swipes the head of her clit, the jolt of pleasure involuntarily causing her to grind her hips up to chase the feeling. She feels Lucretia’s fingers exploring the slickness of her entrance, parting her, and even with the blindfold Lup finds her eyes squeezing shut.

“Let me take care of you.” The weight at the foot of the bed shifts. “You can grab if you want to.”

She feels the curl of Lucretia’s smile against her thigh.

The permission takes a second to click, and Lup’s hands jump of the own accord, burying her fingers into the soft curls of Lucretia’s hair.

Lup _wails_ at the first flick of Lucretia’s tongue, slick against her swollen clit, a jolt of such relief and pleasure that Lup’s fingers curl tighter in response. Lucretia works her mouth over her with the practiced ease she’s performed before, but with the blindfold all Lup can focus on are all the physical sensations. Lips wrapped around her clit, sucking, licking, dipping lower to prod gently into her. The sting of nails of hands digging into her sides, pulling her even closer against Lucretia’s mouth.

Her moans catch in her throat, choppy but uninterrupted as she rolls her hips up, fucking Lucretia’s face with her cunt. Lucretia’s moan is an extra buzz against her clit. Her body is strung up and despite her finally given relief, she can’t help herself from wanting to further indulge, to simply want more, more, and more.   
  
She must’ve actually vocalised this desire, her head lolling back into the pillows at the entry of two fingers curling inside of her. Lucretia takes her mouth off of Lup with a huff but kindly replaces her tongue with steady swipes of her thumb on Lup’s clit, deft fingers pushing all the right buttons.   
  
The blindfold is a curse now, Lup thinks. She wants to see those fingers knuckle deep in her, she wants to witness that overwhelming fondness displayed on Lucretia’s features, to see her face as she becomes completely undone.   
  
“Please, please, let me see,” Lup pants, each word punctuated by each thrust and twist working into her cunt. “I want to see you, Lucy.”   
  
Her vision comes to her quickly as the blindfold is shoved up and onto her forehead by Lucretia’s free hand.   
  
She’s so beautiful, Lup thinks as she drinks in the sight of her lover. Lucretia’s mouth agape as she meets Lup’s eyes, before biting her lip and furrowing her brow to concentrate in her efforts. Lup grabs her freehand, cupping it close to her own cheek, held as pleasure building in her cunt threaten to spills over.   
  
Lucretia’s fingers curl up just so right, and it is all that takes as her orgasm comes to her in waves, her throat rough from her scream, back arching, and toes curling into the sheets. And Lucretia doesn’t stop. She twists and fucks into Lup all the way through her orgasm until a hand darts out to grab her wrist, and Lup is left doubled over panting into her pillow.   
  
“Fuck, dude,” is what Lup comes with when she finally catches her breath. “Fuck me running Lucy, _holy shit_ .”   
  
Lucretia laughs breathlessly at that as Lup relaxes the grip on her hand, and she slowly pulls out of her. Lup whines at the loss, but feels her own face flush even deeper at the sight of Lucretia cleaning off her fingers, lavishly making a show of sucking each finger clean.   
  
As Lup’s heartbeat begins to return to its regular rhythm, Lucretia scoots over and lies face to face beside Lup, their legs intertwined with one another’s.   
  
“Gotta say,” Lup starts. “Wasn’t expecting you to bust this one out on me all of a sudden.”   
  
It’s Lucretia’s turn to flush, biting down on a bashful smile as she tucks a sweaty lock of Lup’s hair behind her ear. “I may or may not have been sitting on this, ah, particular fantasy for a while now.”   
  
“Oh look at you, dirty bird! What else have you been holding out on me?”   
  
Lucretia buries her face into the crook of Lup’s neck, pressing a gentle kiss to her pulse and nestles herself in for a moment, as though hesitant to ask. Lup feels a hand on her ass and grins at Lucretia’s next thought.   
  
“Two minutes and how about I show you?”

**Author's Note:**

> originally, simply titled "that's pussy, babe!"


End file.
